1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration fixture of ceiling lamp, more particularly to an improved decoration fixture of ceiling lamp that fixes the decoration onto the ceiling lamp without affecting the external look of the overall lamp rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A and 1B for a prior-art decoration fixture of a ceiling lamp, which attaches a decoration 3 onto a lamp rod 1 according to the curvature of the lamp rod 1, and after a string 4 ties the decoration 3 onto the periphery of the lamp rod 1, the decoration 3 is fixed onto the lamp rod 1 to accomplish the purpose of decorating the lamp rod 1.
However, after the string 4 passes through the wire 31 of the decoration 3, the decoration 3 is tied onto the body of the lamp rod 1 directly, and such string will be exposed and seen around the periphery of the lamp rod 1 which affects the artistic look of the lamp rod 1. In view of the above shortcomings, the inventor studied and researched this subject and finally invented the present invention.